


The Gentlemen's Club for Gentle Men

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Membership has its privileges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentlemen's Club for Gentle Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 26 March 2012.

An initiation match at the club was always delightful: two slicked wizards "fought" their way to orgasm and membership, with the top being declared the winner—but as long as both came, neither had to go.

His trousers taut with anticipation, Severus took his customary seat beside Lucius, realising that he didn't know whom he was about to watch. "You can't be here for the first match, I'm afraid."

Lucius frowned. "I was looking forward to Potter." 

"Yes, but not his opponent," Severus replied.

" _Fuck_."

"That's the idea," Severus said, as Lucius rose to leave.

"Just . . . tell me that Draco wins."


End file.
